A process for transfer of chemical agents within some surrounding medium through living tissue referred to as poration, is well known in the art as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,257 to Baer. Generally, such process involves generation of electrical energy forming an electrical field between electrodes within which electroporation occurs. The generation of an ultra-sound acoustic field within which different chemical compounds are administered by delivery to the tissue cells of aquatic animals or their eggs for fish farm treatment purposes, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,208 to Zohar et al. However, infusion of animal tissue cells with biological agents such as tagging compounds was heretofore performed by electroporation subject to various disadvantages such as tissue cell disruption by high voltage and reduced processing efficiency because of limits imposed on the number of tissue cells capable of being simultaneously processed. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved process for infusion of biological material into living tissue cells of relatively large aquatic animal populations within underwater environments with improved efficiency.